


Two Halves of A Seemingly Pre-Filled Whole

by KrystalCookies5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Pre named MC, forgotten friends, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalCookies5/pseuds/KrystalCookies5
Summary: Kora and Carmen met each other in college. They stayed glued to each other's sides for the rest of time. If one went out to dinner, the other came. If one had a date, it would be a double date. But then the barrier fell, and Kora saw less and less of Carmen. She became sad, then lonely, then angry. Now she is set out on getting her friend back, but not without people blocking her path.eyyy i might actually keep writing this one lol.





	Two Halves of A Seemingly Pre-Filled Whole

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this first chapter is just going to be elaborating a bit on the relationship of Kora and Carmen. and yes, i did name the characters... ;) hope u enjoy frens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!
> 
> Kora does NOT hate monsters! She just doesn't like them because of how friendly they are! This will be important later. (she also doesnt like people that much either for the same reason) ;)

"Heeeeeeey bestie... Do you want to go out to eat dinner somewhere tonight?" Carmen asks.

"I know that tone, your going to try to take me to a weird place for dinner." Kora's eyes narrow on Carmen's face. She cringes a bit.

"Uhhhhh you caught me. I wanted to try this new bar and grill that opened recently."

"But what's the catch Carmen..."

"itsmonsterowned."

"Use words Carmen, speak up."

"It's monster owned..."

Kora shakes her head and sighs, "Just as long as the food tastes good and nobody is trying to give me free handouts."

"Really!!!! Yes thank you thank you thank you!"

Kora goes to her room to get ready, but before she closes her door to her room, she yells "I expect Cold Stone for desert!"

Carmen giggles and goes to get ready herself.

 

* * *

 

The pair walks inside the small bar and are met with a blast of heat that contrast the bitter cold outside.

"Let's go sit by the bar." Carmen says, not really giving Kora an option.

Once they sit down, a fire monster approaches them and asked, "What would you two like to eat."

Carmen says, "I would like a burger and fries with a Pepsi please."

"I would like the same thing except with a Mountain Dew instead of Pepsi."

The fire monster walked away back into the kitchen. The two waited in silence until the food was brought out.

"Ooh. It looks good!" Carmen says and proceeds to take a huge bite of the burger. Her eyes widen with surprise and joy. Carmen continues to eat the burger as Kora starts with the fries. As they both continue to eat a skeleton in a blue hoodie sits next to Carmen. 

"hehehe you two look a little  _bonely_ sitting over here by yourselves."

Carmen giggles, but Kora rolls her eyes.

"do you guys want to join us?" The skeleton gestures back to a table of monster, including a goat woman, a tall blue fish, another skeleton, and a small human child.

To much of Kora's distaste Carmen agrees without letting Kora give her opinion.

Just in time, the check comes out and the two pay. The trio walks over to the table and everyone introduces themselves. 

Papyrus, the tall skeleton, who is way to energetic for basically everyone.

Undyne, the blue fish lady, who had an immense love for strength and pasta.

Toriel, the tender goat woman, who cares for anyone, a stranger or not.

Sans, the other skeleton in a blue hoodie, who has a joking personality that hides his want to protect his friends.

Frisk, the determined young child, who has a heart as pure as their soul.

Together, they make a good friend group and with the addition of Carmen, who is very friendly and kind, and Kora, who is sarcastic and a bit bitchy but nice to be around, make the group a whole.

 

 

Or do they?

 


End file.
